I'll follow you, even to another world
by Nanami-chanxxx
Summary: Hak has lost someone precious, not allowing himself to die he live till yr 2000 where he once again meets yona, a reincarnation? But why does she not remember him, why does she have dreams everynight she does not remember?
1. Chapter 1

AN: it's been a long time since I wrote a fanfic, hope you enjoy this story XD

I don't own the characters unfortunately but the plot is mine 0-0

I'LL FOLLOW YOU, EVEN TO A DIFFERENT WORLD

Summarise what happened before this story starts:

The four dragons had disappeared after Yona died protecting ill Hak from the sword of Soo-Won, the rain pounded heavily on the grounds beside them. Hak extended his hands as a fragile body of a young woman fell into his hands, he stared, eyes wide at the lifeless body. "Y-Yona!" whispered Soo-Won, he did not expect what used to be a pampered child to jump in front of a sword. He fell knee first to the ground as he grasps hold the fact that he had killed a precious child hood friend.

"Yona… I won't let this be it, I promise you it won't end like this and I will find you again." He whispered but his voice gradually got louder till he was screaming, tears flowed down his face as he bent over the body. Fury overtook him, as he gently placed her on the ground he got up and headed Soo-Won's direction…

Present day (yr. 2000) YONA'S POV

*gasp* I bolted up on my bed, god I had another weird dream… I think I've been doing too much history lately that stuff is getting in my head. I looked at the clock beside me and it was still early, only 6:30! School doesn't start till 7:30. I got dressed and went to the kitchen to find my love… THE FRIDGE, I took a slow romantic journey towards it and got out my favourite breakfast, pancakes. "Zeno would like this…Zeno? Who the hecks that?" I shrugged it off and started to head to school.

It was practically empty, still too early I guess. I went to my spot of the school, the small shed in the back of the yard. This school has a small legend, it was said that once upon a time there use to sit a massive castle where the school sits now. If I remember correctly, according to the legends this place used to be called the kouka kingdom. I hopped into my little hiding shed and just sat there dazing off until I saw my reflection, god my hairs a horrendous mess today as well, this long unruly hair just won't sit, I started frantically pat it down.

Suddenly out of nowhere, as if the cinema screen was in front of me, I saw myself in funny clothes yelling about my hair to someone…I can't make out that person, he seemed to be dressed in blue but so fuzzy…

BAM!

Out of nowhere in came crashing a boy who stumbled and fell on to me. "Oof!" dust flew up everywhere and when my heart calmed down I shouted "where in god's name did you come from? Your heavy, get off!"

"…shut up, you're the one who was in the way when I came in" replied a husky voice.

HAK'S POV

Red hair! ...how many centuries has it been since I last saw it. I stood up and turned around, looking down on the small figure, as if it was just yesterday when her body turned cold. "Yona!?...Yona hime is that you!?."

NORMAL POV

"Hello is this the police some creepy guy tumbled in to my place, invaded my space and knows my name…yep right now I'm at the local sch...Oomph!" Hak threw his hands around Yona's mouth and grabbed hold of the phone.

"I'm sorry but my sister here has some mental issues with men please ignore her thank you very much, bye "he put the phone back into her hand and said "Yona why can't you remember me?"

"Why would I remember you? I think this is the first time I've ever seen you in my life... I don't think anyone would bother remembering you anyway" she smirked, thinking how rude it was of him to invade her peaceful space.

Dumbstrucked, Hak murmured to himself, "she really doesn't know me, maybe it's the wrong girl." He studied her from head to toe…-_-…..nope definitely the same person, those fiery waves of hair, small figure and glistening eyes full of life, and then his eyes landed on her breasts as he said "I see you haven't grown much there either after centuries…hmmm…."

"Hello is this police? Yeah I-OOMPH "phone taken again Yona glared at him, "I swear if you pull that trick one more time so help me I will poke your eyes out Hak."

Hak gaped at her as if she had said something unbelievable, "I knew it, and you're still alive Yona…" he muttered under his breath, taking just two slow strides towards the princess he had backed her against the wall, he rested his head down against her shoulder, ignoring her confused expression. "So long…I've waited so long hime, I haven't slept for so long knowing that it was I who caused your death."

YONA's POV

He was trembling slightly, for a boy with such a big build now he just looks like an abandoned puppy. Why is it that I feel sad, nostalgia and…something nudges me from the back of my head but, I don't think I can grab it yet. Wait. HIME? Oh my god I think this guy is a pervert, is he roleplaying? Calling me hime oh my god. "OI, get off, I'm not interested in playing role play with you….pervert."

"Pervert!? You think I'm a pervert" he said, raising his head," well I see someone hasn't improved their respect for others or their 'horrible unruly hair'"

*O*great, he had to pick at a sore spot, not every 16 year old has the kind of confidence an 18 year old would have! Feeling the soreness in my eyes means I was on the verge of crying soon. Turning on my heels I stalked of in embarrassment.

HAK's POV

 _Uhhhhhhh I just had to pick the thing she hated the most._ Putting a hand over my face I squatted down onto the floor and grumbled meaninglessly for the next few minutes.

NORMAL POV

As Yona walked through the halls, she missed a poster that had some vital information that she needed to know about because 7 students have won a prize for a week trip in Madagascar

To be continued….

A/N- sorry it's so short but I promise next chapter will be longer as this is just an introduction.

Next time the old group travels to Madagascar so far so good, but before their destination, a storm starts in the sea, a storm that messes up their trip and their hearts…


	2. Chapter 2-Rising waters

AN- hiya this is continuation of 'I'll follow you even to another world', thanks to those who have read it and do review and comment, it makes me really happy XD

I don't own the characters but plots aaaaaaaaaaaall mine (*v*)/

P.S. reviews and comments are so soooooo appreciated.

I'LL FOLLOW YOU EVEN TO ANOTHER WORLD-CHAPTER TWO

NORMAL POV

As Yona jerked the door open and slammed it shut, she immediately noticed that something was strange about her classmate, all gathered around the black board chattering away in excitement. Lili came hoping over from the crowd with her long dark hair tailing behind her accompanied by a blue ribbon. "YONA!" she exclaimed as she flung herself on to Yona's neck, "you lucky dog, how come you didn't tell me about this!? You lucky, lucky red head!" she was grinning ear to ear. Confused, Yona untangled Lili's arms from her neck and walked towards the blackboard, pushing her way through the crowd. As she looked up she saw an A4 sized poster stuck to the board.

*0*…. "W…what is this!? I never remember entering a prize slot, wait…. Ooooh a week trip to Madagascar, not bad, and it's free! Food, rooms all provided oh my god!" squealing, Yona jumped up and down at this mysterious prize she had mysteriously won. Lili walked over with an expression saying 'I told you so'.

"Amazing isn't it? And wait till you see whose going! It's like you get to have your own little harem, ufufufufu." Yona turned the poster around and started reading the names,

Ki-ja,

Zeno, _Zeno? I seem to have heard this name somewhere._

Shin-ah,

Yoon,

Jae-ha,

Soo-won… "Wait…SOO-WON? Oh my god the Soo-Won!? Lili I must have been a saint in my past life to have luck like this"

"Oh shut up and finish reading."

And finally her eyes landed on the last name,

Hak

…

HAK!?

YONA's POV

Oh great, the surprises don't end do they? Good and bad ones. Arghhh he's like the mushroom in a delicious bowl of soup, blehhhhh. Wait, I don't think I've seen these names before, they have a funny ring to it, and look so old fashioned, "eh, Lili? I haven't seen these other names before, who are they?"

She gave me a blank stare as her expression settled into something that looked like _are you stupid or what -_-._ "Ara ara, Yona these are the four dragons, not to mention the hottest seniors there are here (sigh) let me explain. Ki-ja, the innocent and cute one. Jae-ha the beautiful and flirtatious one. Shin-ah the mysterious silent one. Zeno the exotic and lively one. And as for the other three… Soo-won, beautiful elegant and Miss Yona's long-time crush. Yoon the motherly type who's stern but caring and finally the super sexy Hak who only transferred here yesterday and looks as if he could eat you up anytime he wanted to hehe."

"What? He only transferred yesterday? He knew my name when I saw him for the first time!" _And he's a role playing pervert who kept calling me Hime._

"Ooooh is that so, pfft well it looks like someone already has herself an admirer." Lili said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Uh shut up Lili," I went to shove her shoulder a little but instead she dodged and hug me from behind pretending to strangle me.

NORMAL POV

As the two girls play fought and laughed, several footsteps raced down the hallway.

"Hey move out the way your slowing me!"

"Now, it's not like we're racing."

"Zeno hasn't seen miss in so long!"

"Mm"

"Your obviously exited aren't you Shin-Ah?"

As the classroom door yet again slammed open. As if from a dramatic film, light fog filtered through the room as five young men stood in the door way, panting and all at one "where's Yona!?" but without needing an answer their eyes scanned the room and immediately landed on the redhead hidden behind Lili. They rushed towards her and before another word was ushered, embraced her.

Yona, buried under this amount of weight, was struggling to gather her thoughts but at the same time was starting to run out of air. She flung out her fists and shouted "hey! Right, I don't know who you are but am assuming you are the four dragons… but even so how come you lot know my name as well? I know I am quite pretty, except for this horrid hair, but,"

"Hime your hair is far from being horrid, if I must say I think it's saintly." Said the white, pretty boy.

"Yona darling you haven't changed those thoughts about your hair I see, I suppose that's what makes you even cuter." Said the elegant, green haired flirt.

"Zeno think there's no hair prettier than yours miss!" exclaimed the bouncy one.

"I've missed you Yona" whispered the weird masked one.

"Che, you've made us worry you brat, do you know how long we've been searching for you and that beast for?"

Flabbergasted, the main character had nothing to say, thoughts flew through her head as fast as light, along with images that flashed by far too quick for her to see but she did catch glimpses trees, rivers, and a group of colourful heads…Her head throbbed and her vision blurred, it wasn't long before her body shut down and she collapsed on the floor. The visitors gasped and crowded once again around her.

"Yona dear can you hear me?"

"Don't you think her reactions were a little weird?" asked Ki-Ja.

"Mn, mn" nodded Shin-Ah.

"It's as if…miss doesn't recognise us." Zeno whispered.

"She doesn't" said a quiet but strong voice.

"HAK!" they all shouted at the same time, but their faces fell as they processed what he had said. "She…she doesn't remember us?" asked Ki-Ja, eyes turning into glassy marbles. The class fell silent as they all realized there were a band of hotties staring down at an unconscious girl.

"Let's take her to the infirmary, we'll talk there" said Hak as he picked up Yona's small body and flung it over his shoulder.

"HAK! You low life you can't carry Yona hime like that!" screeched Ki-Ja.

"I agree, how 'bout you hand Yona dear over Hak I'll take perfect care of…"before Jae-Ha could finish, Hak threw a threateningly dangerous kick at him and glared. "Ok, Hak, still the same old Hak I see." They walked down the hall and turned into the infirmary. Just before reaching the bed Hak slipped Yona off his shoulder and into his arms, just before settling her on the bed he watched her slow breathing and her tilted head causing hair to trickle on to her face. He put her down on the bed and brushed the strands off her face with a finger, lingering on her cheeks. He sighed and pulled back, turning to the others.

"She doesn't remember any of us, for some reason all of us do except for her. Maybe it's because she…she died back then SHIT! It's all my fault for letting her die! That bastard…"

"Hak…? Stop….crying…." their attention turned on the girl when she suddenly twitched.

YONA's POV

I feel sick, it's as if someone was swaying me to the left and right, urgh. Finally I feel settled, not swaying anymore but there was a pain in my stomach, a stabbing pain. I looked down to see why it was hurting so much and to my horror I find a long sword buried there. I looked up to see who it was stabbing me but the figure was blurred, but sat next to me was a tall, broad shouldered man, he cradled me as I fell backwards. My head was spinning and I saw a head leant over my face, although it was raining I felt the difference between his tears and the rain, the tears were soft, warm and so very sad….

(Gasps and sits up straight.) _Argh, my head hurts, I hope those weird but good looking people have left the room._ I sat up and adjusted my eyesight to the brightness of the room, and what do I see? Six unwanted shadows standing around me. I looked at their faces, unintentionally searching for Hak's and when I saw him, my chest ached, as I went to clutch at my chest I gasped again.

(The rest of the day ran kind of smoothly, Yona ran out of the infirmary and before the others could chase her Hak stopped them telling them to give her some space, they did. The news about this trip also became a surprise to the rest of the gang but they were overjoyed that they were going to have a trip with Yona but of course it was intense with Hak as Soo-Won was also coming. The story will now be told from day 1 of the trip)

NORMAL POV

Standing on the deck of the ship, Yona looked out into the distance as she started to drift further and further away from home. She felt excitement and anxiety, if she forgot the fact that all her companions were male and extremely wired, she could pull through this. She felt a light breeze brush by her hair, making it reach upwards and forwards, as if it were searching for something, longing for something. "Yona," a soft, gentle voice said. "I'm glad I was able to come on this trip with you. You might not know me but I'm Soo-Won, from another class, nice to meet you."

 _Oh my god oh my god, my god has just spoken to me, of course I know you, but how do you know my name? Kyaaaa someone normal is talking to me again thank you god._ "Nice to meet you, Soo-Won, but how did you know my name?"

Blushing slightly, he turned to look the other way as he replied "I saw you one day at the window at school, sat in the back corner looking out at the sunset, your….your hair mixed so beautifully with the colours of the sunset I couldn't take my eyes off it and you somehow looked so… lonely. After that I asked around a little to find out who you were." What he didn't say was that the moment he had saw her he felt a horrible aching in his own chest, as if he had done something that he horribly regrets.

Yona blushed bright red and immediately looked away, screaming and shouting in her head, getting over excited at the fact that her 'secret' knew her name. As she continued to fantasize for a while, the sun set, the chilling wind grew bigger and bigger. "Ahem," Soo Won coughed, you should go in now, and it's getting cold." Giving her a smile he left first.

Sighing, Yona though _ah, what a gentleman, everyone's ideal._ The rest of the night passed rather quietly, Yona couldn't find any of her other companions probably due to the ship being so big so she ate dinner in her bedroom and then went to sleep.

Only to be waken three hours later by the rocking of the ship and the chilling sensation as if her bedsheets were very damp…realistically damp. She bolted upright, flinging her legs off the bed and instead of touching the soft carpet, her feet were greeted by cold, icy water. Snapped awake, her eyes opened wide in confusion as she put the battery lamp on that hung on the top of her bed on. And what she saw was not nice. The room was flooded, and flooding, objects were floating and items she had brought were soaked to its core. Breathing hard she thought that she had to get out, get higher, safe.

Standing up she winced at the cold water that blanketed around her thighs, if she had slept any more, she surely would have drowned. Waddling towards the door, her flimsy nightgown floated helplessly behind her, with nothing dry in sight, she couldn't cover another inch of her bare shoulders or legs. As her hands landed on the door knob, she turned and pulled. Nothing. She pulled harder and with a creek, it opened letting more water flood in with a strong force. Yona yelped as her hands grabbed at the door frame, if she let go now she'd be flushed to the back of the room and unable to get back to the door. Pulling herself through she looked down both corridors. Empty and flooded. "H…hello?" no answer, "Soo-Won! Hak! Anyone!" she started shouting. As she waded through the flood she finally found the stairs and started climbing up it, soon as her legs left the icy water, her knees almost gave out but keeping herself upright she pulled herself up along the banister. Her drenched nightgown now wrapped itself like a snake would coil around a person.

Her knees buckled again and this time they gave out, she fell and rolled down the stairs, hitting back first into the water. She tried screaming but only bubbles escaped her mouth, she tried getting up but her body just wouldn't obey her.

Out of nowhere a hand hit her waist and as it clenched there, dragged her upwards bringing her head out of the water. Gasping, she breathed in as much air as she could without choking on the hair that was strangling her face. Looking up she saw Hak, as drenched as she was but still above water, if he weren't holding her Yona would now be head under water. "H…Hak" she choked, the cold making her shiver violently.

"Yona are you hurt anywhere!?" he sounded so frantic but after scanning me over he sighed, wading towards the stairs yet again, he said "the ship is sinking, the crew are nowhere to be found." Dragging her behind them reached the stairs.

"Wait, Hak, m…my legs won't move, they're ice cold" she whimpered, tears stinging at her eyes threatening to fall. Without another word Hak pulled Yona towards him so fast she had no time to respond. He hoisted her up and she rested in his arms as he started to climb the stairs at a shockingly fast speed.

As they reached the top, Hak kicked the door open and cold wind smacked their faces. Yona shivered violently as Hak held her tighter, despite his own shivers. The ship had sunken 2/3 of the way, another 20 minutes they would be under, no doubt. They spotted a few figures ahead as they started running towards them.

"Hime! Are you alright?" a desperate white head asked her, she nodded a reply back and pushed Hak's body away from hers, and hopping down to her feet she stumbled towards the edge of the deck. She looked out at saw complete darkness, all she could do was listen and she heard the angry roars of waves over the wind. Tears rolled down her face in streams as she felt around for something to hold to. She soon started sobbing and her hand finally came in contact with cloth. The figure hugged her tight and with restrained voice whispered.

"We'll be alright." It was Soo-Won, Yona instantly recognised his voice, burying her face against his chest she sobbed. Yoon walked over and yanked Yona away from Soo-Won.

"Keep your distance," the underclassman snarled, "Yona get yourself together, crying isn't going to help you an inch you hear be? Snap out of it!" Yona stared wide eyed at the small figure then decided to take this advice, she sniffled and rubbed away her tears with her already wet arm. She turned back towards the rest of her companions and despite the dark it was as if she could feel the anger and viciousness in his stare, not at her but rather at the person who held her a second ago.

"Why would this ship try to sink its beautiful passenger's hm?" questioned Jae-Ha, with a smile on his lips that didn't reach his eyes.

"Zeno thinks this was no coincidence considering the rest of this ship is deserted, but that aside we have to get little miss to safety."

"I'll rip the throat out of the person who did this if it was planned…" whispered Ki-Ja, clenching his fists.

Looking out towards the sea, Shin-Ah lifted his heavily tainted sunglasses and said, "there's an island out there…... roughly 20 miles, it's the best we've got, I don't see anything else at all."

The group stood closely together, raking their minds about how to get to that island but only becoming more and more anxious as the ship was sinking lower and lower.

YONA's POV

I was shaking from the cold and my brain was in a jumble, we're so close to dying… no wait look around, find something to help us. As swear words were thrown around I spotted thick rope tied around the banister on the edge of the ship.

"Rescue boats." I whispered.

"What?" Ki-Ja loudly asked, no wonder as the waves were getting more and wilder. Rain has decided to join the party, I walked hurriedly towards the banister as the rest followed closely behind asking what's wrong. As I reached the banister I threw my head over the side and grinned at what I saw. Whipping my head around I said, "It's a rescue boat, that'll take us across."

"Yona dear you have good eyes as always." Jae-Ha said.

"Absolutely NOT!" exclaimed Ki-Ja and Yoon. "This is to dangerous Yona, the waves are too strong and…"

"But it's the only way!" I shouted, taking a breath of air and said "everything else is sinking, the only thing that will give us a chance to get to that island is this rescue boat, unless you want to swim." With their only choice as being satisfied with my answer, they nodded. "Yoon and Ki-Ja, you get in first, then Jae-Ha and Shin-Ah, and finally Hak and Soo-Won. Before the group had a chance to all open their mouths and say no I finally lost it. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! GET IN NOW OR I'LL JUMP OF THIS SHIP RIGHT NOW." Phew, at least they're quiet now.

As they leaped into the rescue boat one by one in their pairs it was finally down to Yona. She looked behind her and shivered, the thought of leaving the one connection that linked back home was painful, but I can't stay. I flung a leg over the banister and my other followed as I looked down the howling wind grew and made my nightgown flutter upwards. Only now had I realised how little I wore and the fact that the fabric clung annoyingly close to me…

"Oh my God! All of you look away!" I screamed and tried to make my nightgown longer that mid-thigh length by tugging on it.

"Yona dear as much as I enjoy looking at that physique of yours it really is a little too late to get shy about it, we've seen you worse bef-OOF!" _did he just get punched?_ But before I could give out any more orders, it seemed as if the banister I was sitting on had had enough of me and the rain had made it so slippery I slid off. Screaming, I fell down so fast I didn't dare open my eyes until I hit a pair of arms that wrapped itself around me tensely.

"Ever do that again hime, I swear to god I will tie you up and throw you in a room so you can't do anything at all." He growled at me, eyes glinting in the slight reflecting light from the sea.

"Shut up" I muttered, grateful that someone caught me or else I'd had fell in the sea. "You can put me down now," I said, pushing way from his chest yet again but this time he didn't loosen his grip.

"Sorry hime but the boat's packed, you'll have to cope with where you are despite being over conscious on what you're weari…" he looked down and fell silent and looked away. Oh no, I looked down and saw that I was missing a sleeve, it must've ripped on my way down but thank God I was one of those people who wore full underwear in bed. Covering my chest with my arms, I looked back up.

"Wait, how're we going to cut these ropes? They're so thick!"

In the next second I heard the scraping of something sharp against the ship and rope snapping, the rescue boat fell and hit the water hard. "What was th…"

"Nothing you need to know yet Yona dear, let's just focus on getting to the island first, Shin-ah?" asked Jae-Ha. Shin-Ah pointed a single finger in a direction and whispered.

"There."

"Wait, that's ridiculous, it's impossible to see th…."

"Yona just shut up," Yoon said, shrugging off his thin fleece and throwing it on top of me.

"Here are the ores," Soo-Won said and handed out another two to Jae-Ha and Ki-Ja whilst keeping one himself. The ores hit the rough water and started to push us towards the destination Shin-Ah had pointed them towards. The rain had lightened off and it felt as if hours had passed, we passed ores between ourselves so the one rowing before could have a rest, everyone was panting except for me, when I tried reaching for an ore to help Hak snatched it out of my hands and did the rowing ignoring the fact that I was sat on top of him.

Without knowing I had dozed off and when I next opened my eyelids there was it was, an impossible island that sat there like a loner in the middle of the sea.

As the small, cramped boat hit the shallows and sand, we came to a halt and everyone leaped off the boat, including Hak with me still scrunched up in his arms. "You can put me down now you know," I said yet again, looking irritated he set me down and my knees buckled but I kept upright.

As I dragged my feet along the sand, I looked around me and either saw a golden beach with a big forest looming ahead or I saw the big, big, big blue sea… _what the hell are we supposed to do now._

PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER XD-

Soo-won makes my heart flutter, Hak makes it beat and ache and why the hell am I wearing nothing but screwed up cloth which is kept up by rope!?

Jae-Ha "Yona dear you look incredibly sex, OOF, n…now now Hak don't get jealou, MPH!"

Yoon "there's nothing to complain about it I made it just fine."

Ki-Ja-blushing beet red.

Shin-Ah-hides behind a bush.

Hak "tsk tsk, looks like you haven't grown anywhere at all Hime."

Soo-Won "you look lovely Yona."

Left alone with each characters at different times, what will be her reactions, words and feelings? Especially with two certain people who make her heart beat differently…

THANKS FOR READING XXX


End file.
